Anui-El
Anui-El, also known as Anuiel, Aniel, and Satak, and not to be confused with Auri-El, is a deity of the Aldmeri Pantheon that is the representation of everlasting ineffable light as well as the soul of all living things. Anui-El is the soul of Anu, and in turn Auri-El is the soul of Anui-El.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Anui-El is also known to be the opposite force to Sithis, just as Anu is the opposite force of Padomay. History After the clash of Anu and Padomay, Anu birthed his own soul so that he could know himself and self-reflect. This soul of his was known as Anui-El and in turn became the soul of all things. But as Anu created Anui-El, Padomay birthed his soul, Sithis,Vehk's Teaching who represented all the limitations of Anui-El. The interplay between Anui-El and Sithis created what is known as the Aurbis. The Aurbis at first was turbulent and confusing. In order to stabilize the Aurbis, as well as self-reflect, Anui-El birthed his own soul like his father before him. Anui-El's soul was known as Auri-El and began a new force known as time. Time allowed the Aurbis to realize its natures and limitations and in turn the Original Spirits began to form and take names. At the same time Anui-El birthed Auri-El, Sithis birthed his soul, Lorkhan, a being based more on limitation than nature. Sithis begot Lorkhan to destroy Anui-El and the Aurbis with him. When Lorkhan was created he filled the universe with a myriad of ideas and deceived Anui-El and his aspects into thinking he was one of them,Sithis but unknown to Anui-El Lorkhan's ideas were based solely on limitation. Lorkhan gained many followers, including Auri-El, after forming the idea to create a "soul" for the Aurbis (Mundus) which would allow other Original Spirits to form many aspects and self-reflect. Mundus, however, was a trick and was filled with limitation, the aspects of the Et'Ada began to die off and with them their respective deities. Magnus and a few other Et'Ada, later known as the Magna Ge, escaped Mundus, but Auri-El and a few other Et'Ada were trapped in the realm. Auri-El begged Anu to free them from Mundus but Anu had already filled Auri-El's place with another aspect. Anui-El, on the other hand, gave Auri-El his Bow and Shield to defeat Lorkhan. Anui-El and the All-Maker The Altmeri concept of Anui-El is very similar to the Skaalic concept of the All-Maker. A few parallels can be drawn between the two forces such as each of them being considered beings that encompass the souls of all living things.Dialogue of Storn Crag-Strider Each entities are also known to have equal yet opposite forces, in Anui-El's case being Sithis, and the All-Maker's case, The Adversary.Aevar Stone-Singer It is possible that Anui-El and the All-Maker are the same deity just worshiped differently. Conflicts In the book Sithis, it is implied that Anui-El was merely an idea of Sithis formed after he broke Anu's endless stasis, but unlike his other ideas Anui-El would not die and "enslaved" the universe, creating everlasting imperfection. This is contradicted by the book The Monomyth, which states that Sithis was originated from Anui-El's self-reflection, being the sum of all limitations Anui-El needed to ponder himself. However, Vehk's Teaching maintains that Sithis is just the offspring of Padomay and Anui-El is just the offspring of Anu. It could somehow be that each of these is true in a certain way as the events took place in the Dawn Era when time was not linear. de:Anui-El es:Anuiel it:Anui-El pl:Anui-El ru:Ануиэль Category:Deities